Sifting Sands
by Jaxx22
Summary: A new hero appears in Jump City and is determined to get rid of all the crime there. However, when the first "criminal" he fights is one of the Titans, will this new hero fare well? WARNING: Bad summary is bad.
1. Sifting Sands chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

 **Jump City, 3:57 am**

A mysterious cloaked figure arrives in Jump City. They step off the train, and walk out of the subway. The cloaked figure looks around, taking in the surrounding landscape.

"It's good to finally be here." the hooded figure said, with the voice of a boy of about fifteen. As he said that, the boy heard a scream. Followed by gunshots. "Crap." He said, running in the direction of noise. "I should've known something was going to happen." Stopping by a dark alley, the boy finally saw what was happening. Some kid with a red and green costume and black and yellow cape was beating up some guy.

"Hey you!" the cloaked boy shouted. The costumed boy turned around, and received a swift punch to the face.

The cloaked boy looked at the man who was getting beaten up a second ago. "Run" was all he said. Than man nodded, and ran without looking back.

"Who are you?" asked the cloaked boy.

"The name's Robin, and do you know what you've done?" asked the other, known as Robin.

"Yeah, I've stopped a costumed criminal like you from preying on the innocent."

"Costumed…. criminal? No! You've got wrong! That guy that you just let get away _was_ a criminal."

"Shut up! You don't fool me! You're gonna get what coming to you." At that moment, sand started trickling from inside the boy's cloak.

Robin threw a punch, but it was blocked by a wall of sand. Now the cloaked boy threw a punch, but Robin jumped into the air, and threw down five birdarangs. Two missed, and the other three were blocked, but one of them exploded, shattering the wall and knocking the cloaked boy back.

Robin fell to the ground with ease, and looked at the near unconscious cloaked boy on the ground. Robin contemplated for a moment. Could he take this guy back to the tower? He pulled out his communicator.

"Cyborg, I need you to bring me the T-Car."

 **Sorry its so short. Will update soon. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Sifting Sands chapter 2

**Disclaimer, I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, Teen Titans Go would not exist.**

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger/ shortness of last chapter, guys. I'll make this one better. Enjoy** **Also, big shoutout to the first chapter 1 reviewer, Rosemarie Benson. Rosemarie, if you're reading this, thank you for the support. But enough of my yammering, let's get on with Sifting Sands!**

 **Jump City, 9:03 am**

Kai awoke with a start. It took him a few seconds to sit, and a few more to stand. He instinctively reached for his face. His mask was still there, although a crack could be felt parting the smooth clay of it.

"Okay, first order of business," he thought, "find my bag of sand." He didn't know why he couldn't sense it anywhere. He was a sand demon after all. Kai looked around the vast room. An infirmary. At last he saw it on a table in the corner. Just as he was tying the bag of sand to his belt, Kai heard walking from down the hall. Before he had time to react, a tall cyborg walked in.

"Hey, easy now," Cyborg said, "I…. _WE_ don't want any trouble."

"How can I trust you," retorted Kai, "your friend is the reason I'm here."

"Who, Robin? Well, he _can_ take things a bit too far. But that's not the point. We need to know who you are, what you want, and why you're here. Follow me."

Kai hesitated, but joined Cyborg down the hall.

"By the way, I'm Cyborg, if you haven't already guessed." However, no reply came. Kai was thinking of a way he could get out of here, before these people arrested him.  
"Crap," he thought, "my bag of sand is empty. How am I gonna get out of this situation?"

They were approaching a pair of doors, above which was a sign that read: Interrogation Room. Before Kai could protest, Cyborg lightly pushed him inside. Once his eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room, he saw that Robin person, a kid with spiky hair, and green, skin along with a cloaked figure like himself, except this person had a dark blue cloak, unlike Kai's, which was sandy brown. And after a few seconds, Kai saw an orange skinned girl floating in midair.

"Why don't you have a seat." said Robin, nodding his head over to the table in the far corner of the room. Seeing no other options, Kai took a seat at the table, Robin sitting across from him.

"Okay, let's start off with this, who are you?" Robin inquired.

"My name is Kai, and you need to let me go, now."

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave. Not yet."

Kai looked around the room once more, for anything that he could use to escape. He noticed a cactus plant by the door. He reached a slender arm out for it, which did not go unnoticed by Robin. Kai understood that he couldn't focus on the four people in the room at the moment. He cleared his mind, and focused his energy. The sand around the cactus began to heat up. Becoming, hotter and, hotter. Kai kept focusing his power until the sand was expanding too. Robin didn't see what was going on until it was too late.

"Get down!" he yelled.

BOOOOOM!

A huge hole was blown into the side of the tower. When the smoke cleared, Kai was gone.

"Find him, whatever it takes." Said Robin

"Robin!" yelled Cyborg. "I have to stay here and make repairs, or else this whole tower is coming down!"

Robin nodded. "Titans, GO!"

…...

Kai was running as fast as his legs could carry him. He was exhausted. One, because he wasn't at all the athletic type, and two, because he used a lot of his power to blow a hole of that size into the tower. He looked back at it; the top of the T looked like something had bitten out of it.

"Looks like I'm homefr," he was cut off at the sight of four of the Titans not too far behind him. "Crap, now what do I do?"

The four Titans were getting closer. And by the time they got within fifty feet of where he was standing, Kai was down a manhole.

"Friend Robin, must we really have to go down there?"

"Yeah, dude, that would stink, literally"

"What they said."

"Look, we have to do what we have to do to catch that guy. Now come on!"

…...

Kai had not expected the sewers to be so, well, full. There were four tunnels, all connected to a main room, where Kai was. Filled at least three feet high, with… very disgusting water. Sighing, he slid down the slippery wet ladder bars. He had to think of something quick. After a minute, the titans came in, sliding down the dry, grainy ladder bars, one by one.


	3. Sifting Sands chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Rosemarie, if you're reading this, your OC is coming this chapter! And if any of you guys reading this have any of your own OCs, send them to me. My g-mail is** **jaxxheuit** **. Make them good ones, too. But enough of my yammering. Let's do this!**

He had pulled it off. Kai had escaped with forming into sand and surrounding the ladder bars. He laughed. They had a huge hi-tech base, but didn't see the obvious sand, where there was a ton of water.

Being in that sewer reminded Kai of a moment of his youth.

…flashback…

Kai was waiting for his mother. He was in a sewer, while his mother was somewhere up above. She had said it would be alright. She said it was just a band of traders. She said maybe it was his father's band, and Kai would finally get to see his father again after four years of not having a father in his life. Kai covered his ears to block out all the screaming…..screaming…..screaming…

…end flashback….

Someone was screaming. A high pitched scream coming from a few blocks down. Although he didn't feel like running, Kai realized he was in a full sprint, racing down the road. He skidded to a stop outside an alleyway, to see a girl, of about his age, with fiery curly hair, wearing some ice-cream shop uniform, in the arms of a tall, black man in a suit. Kai stepped in.

"Hey, why don't you leave the girl alone, maybe she'll give you some free ice-cream."

"Stay out of this, kid, this is government business," said the suited man, "You do not want to mess with me." The girl struggled in his grasp.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"No, it's me who's warning you!" he pulled out an Uzi.

Kai walked closer. "Come on, shoot me. See what happens."

BLAM!BLAM!BLAM!BLAM!BLAM!BLAM!BLAM!CLICK.

The man in the suit completely missed Kai. His hands were shaking when he heard the click. He was out of bullets. Dropping to the ground, the suited man passed out.

"You okay?" Kai asked the girl

"I think so, I had no idea these guys would be here in Jump City."

"So you're new here? Where you from?"

"Mystic Cove, not far from here."

"Is that where you work."

"I used to work there. But Scoop's Delight had a problem with major competition, so the company moved here."

"Scoop's Delight?"

"An ice-cream parlor."

"What's your name?"

"De… Venita"

Kai nodded. "So, might I ask what happened here?"

"I… don't really know how to explain it to someone I just met. But the truth is… I'm a super hero."

Although Venita couldn't see it under, his clay mask, Kai was on the verge of laughing.

"You, a superhero? Why was that guy after you then?"

"Look, I would love to play twenty questions, but I have somewhere to be." And with that, she walked off. Kai looked up. It was late evening, probably around 6:00. He had completely forgotten where he would stay.

"Nah," he said aloud, "I don't have to worry about that yet. Right now, I need more sand." Guess I'll head for the beach. And so he started walking.

"I wonder, if those people are still looking for me. Maybe they had the sense to give it up, at least for the day." He continued walking. Suddenly, something popped back in his head. If they were looking for him, it would be easy for them to find him. That guy in a suit might be able to report Kai to the people looking for him.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm….. Could he pose a threat to me? Who was that girl to him? What was that girl to him? What made the guy completely miss me, when I was just a few feet away? Statistically, he should have shot me multiple times, even on accident." Too many unanswered questions filled Kai's mind. He was so deep in a trance he didn't notice he was walking after Venita.

"Venita, wait up!"

She whirled around on her heel. "Wow, stalker much?"

"No, there are just more questions I feel I need to ask."

"Like why was that guy after you? Who are you?"

"Listen, I really don't have the time right now."

"You had the time to answer everything else, and almost get kidnapped."

"Listen, go away before I either call the police, or take you down myself." Venita said in a fight position

"How 'bout, I beat you, then you talk."

"You shall lose, but okay."

The fight began.

Venita's eyes started glowing bright orange _she_ started glowing bright orange, and bright orange wings made of psychic energy came from her back.

"Alright then." Kai said, smirking under his mask.

He drew sand from a construction area on the road. Sand punctured through his body, spraying blood everywhere. His mask fell of as he became, a Sifting Sand.

To be continued. Alright, next chapter we get a fight, and some answers. I know you guys are excited! I am too!Rosemarie, I hope I got your OC right, if not, tell me how to make her better! I want this to be kinda fan based, meaning it's a lot about you guys and what you want. I promise I will update soon! Like, really soon. Not soon like last time, where you guys waited almost a week for the next chapter. So keep your eyes peeled. I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow or Sunday, so you guys can read it without having to do homework as you read. So until next time. BYE BYE!


	4. Sifting Sands chapter 4

**Hey guys! I told you I'd update the story soon! And here is chapter 4 of this story! I hope you guys are as excited as I am. Last chapter we left off with a big pre fight scene with Kai and Venita. It is shaping to be EPIC, and with that being said, here we go.**

 **Jump City, 7:09 am…**

Kai was amazed. He might actually lose. But he didn't think of that. He was in Sifting Sand form, a state only the most powerful sand demons could do. All that was going on in Kai's mind: victory. He had no idea why he wanted to know what was happening in Jump City so badly. Was it that he had grown so fond of the place in the past two, three days that he thought it was his responsibility to know what was going on? Perhaps was it fate that this happened, that these two fought? Maybe they had to fight to learn of something that was happening. Verita was thinking the same thing. She did not really understand why she had accepted this challenge. She was always giving orders, not taking them. "Whatever," she thought, "I'm here now, aren't I?"

Kai wasn't sure how to attack. She was levitating in the air, waiting for his move. He could've sworn she had grown a couple inches when her tan skin started glowing orange. Then it hit him. What it was he didn't know, but it was making him dizzy. That was it! She _**was**_ attacking him, just not physically. He was sure it would be a lot worse if his mask didn't protect him from psychic attacks. It must've been because his mask fell off. Otherwise Kai would be fine. He shot a stream of sand at her, and it almost hit her. Until he got dizzy again, and the sand fell. She just had to float there, making him dizzy a bit, and his attacks were useless. He shot another, and another, and another. The first one missed, but the last two knocked her down.

Verita picked herself up off the ground, only to get hit with more streams of sand. She couldn't attack if she couldn't focus her psyche. Her black slacks and Scoop's Delight light blue polo shirt now in tatters, she tried to stand in her black clogs, but couldn't find the strength. Verita thought she would, no, she wouldn't go down that way. She focused all her energy once more. Kai got dizzy again. Really dizzy. To him, the whole world felt like it was spinning, his cloak billowing roughly in the sandy breeze. He made a barrier of sand between the two of them. Focusing all of his power, Kai hardened the wall, and then released. The wall immediately exploded in Verita's direction, blasting her into a nearby warehouse.

Kai mentally face palmed when he realized they were fighting on the side of a road. This would definitely draw attention. _Unwanted_ attention. Nevertheless he followed into the warehouse. Kai looked around to find-

"Ungh!" Verita was in his head again.

"I think it's time you gave up" she said, appearing around the corner.

"It.. isn't.. going.. to be.. that easy."

"Says the person who's about to pass out."

"You know" began Kai "this could've all been avoided, if you had just answered my questions."

"Crap." Verita whispered to herself. She had completely forgotten about getting home. And still with no idea why she accepted in the first place. Had her psychic powers drawn off the desire to fight from this boy's emotions? Verita thought she had better control over her powers.

Kai had no idea he could hold up Sifting Sands form this long. He looked at himself in a piece of shattered glass. Five feet and five inches. Sand swirling around his cloak and dusty, golden brown slacks and long sleeved tee shirt. He couldn't feel anything of his, naturally. When any sand demon transforms into a Sifting Sand, sand replaces their blood, organs, and flesh, leaving them extremely weak after transforming back to normal. Then Kai remembered, he was in a fight, but it was too late.

Verita knocked him in the head with a rusty metal pipe. Sweat dripped from her brow. She did it. But what was she going to do with him?

….flashback…...

Kai was tired of waiting. He wanted to know what had happened. So he climbed out of the sewer, and opened the manhole. He didn't get to see anything, because immediately after the cover came off, Kai was hit in the head with a rusty metal pipe.

When Kai awoke, he was on the surface again, in the sand kingdom. But all he could see and smell was and smoke.

….end flashback…..

Kai smelled smoke. He was in some living room, one with very bold colors. The couches were all turquoise, the area rug was also turquoise, the floors light maple hardwood, and the walls were blue-grey. The comforter in the corner was chocolate brown with a gold leaf design. Kai looked up, and could see a balcony through glass sliding doors. He looked down at his hands. They looked deprived of blood, but thankfully he was starting to regenerate. He tried to remember what happened the night before. Kai knew he had gone into Sifting Sands form, but why?

"Finally awake, huh?" said a voice behind Kai.

He looked around to see a girl of about over five feet in height with shoulder length dark brown hair. Her honey colored skin shone in the sunlight coming from the glass doors. Her dark brown, almond shaped eyes watching Kai like a hawk.

"Relax, I'm Demetra's girlfriend."

"Demetra?" Kai asked in confusion.

"Well, she doesn't just give her real name to some stranger she meets in an alley."

Now Kai remembered what happened.

"And honestly, I still can't figure out why she brought _YOU_ here, and insisted that you stay here until you're finished… I don't even know what is happening to you!"

This was a lot for Kai to take in at one time, but he still felt like he had to ask questions.

"Any idea why she didn't call the police? Better yet, the government?

"That's, a matter of our concern." Came the response.

Still no answers. All Kai could do for now, was to sit tight, and wonder what was going on.

 **All right, guys, that was Sifting Sands, chapter four! I hope you guys enjoy. Sorry if your charcters are out of casting, or out of character, or whatever OOC means in Fanfiction terms. Also, sorry for the late release. However, By Saturday, I will be uploading much more frequently, with my online school being out. I promise there won't be a two day wait for chapter five. I plan on uploading the next chapter by tomorrow. Until then, check out Rosemarie Benson's Fanfiction.** _ **BYE BYE.**_


	5. Sifting Sands chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry that this chapter is coming so late. I really just got off of my game. Nevertheless, I am here now, and I hope that you guys reading this haven't taken this story off of your story alert thing. I really am sorry. I hope you guys will continue to read and enjoy this story, so without further ado, let's duel. ( Sorry, I've been watching Yu Gi Oh. ) Let's get this show on the road.**

 **Jump City, 12:59 pm…**

Kai looked once more at his hands. They were starting to become more recognizable as hands now. He still couldn't move much, and even if he could, there wasn't much he could do. His head felt like someone was pounding it with a twenty pound sledgehammer. His cloak draped around him, and Kai could've sworn it was the only thing keeping him from completely disintegrating in the warm, afternoon breeze coming from the now open glass balcony doors.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door.

Kai looked up, or at least tried to.

"Long day at Scoop's?" asked the woman from earlier.  
"You have no idea." Came Verita's, or rather, Demetra's reply. "Rose, is he… still here?"

"Don't worry, Dems," said Rose, using her nickname for Demetra, "He's not going anywhere."

The two walked out of the entrance hallway and into the living room.

"Oh crap." Rose muttered.

"What happened?"

Rose looked on at the living room, the spot Kai _was_ in, and then at the open balcony windows.

….

Even being as weak as he was, Kai was in a full sprint down the sidewalk. Racing past parked cars and fire hydrants and the occasional open shop door. He didn't even know where he was going. With his sandy brown cloak billowing behind him, Kai turned a corner, into an alley.

"What is it with alleys in this city?" Kai thought. He slowed his pace to a trot, and then a walk. At the end of the alley, there was a door.

"Sounds empty," Kai said with his ear to the door. He tried the handle. "Locked."

From the inside, a stream of sand opened the door, and Kai stepped inside.

It was pitch black, until Kai felt a switch on the rough, bumpy walls. Lights turned on, and revealed a massive warehouse. Hiss sandy brown sneakers made tracks in the dusty, hardwood floors, and made a rough noise that echoed off the cobweb covered walls. All of the dusty, wood crates he passed had the same logo on it; a pair of capital T's.

"Could this be..." Kai said, remembering the giant T shaped tower, with that group of teens.

"Maybe this was their base, a temporary one at least." He popped open one of the crates. Nestled within Styrofoam packing peanuts was a huge computer monitor, at least seventy eight inches wide, and thirty four inches tall. The whole thing had a nice curve to it, and the screen had not a speck of dust on it. Kai got an idea, a stupid, but possibly effective idea.

…...

It had been at least three hours since Kai had come across the warehouse, but it was no longer a warehouse. It was now Kai's base of operations. He had quite the setup, now. Three huge computers and monitors were setup in the back room. Two large sofas could be found in the spacious basement, along with a large TV. Left of the basement living room was a big kitchen, with stoves, a fridge, a microwave and a beautiful island table. Kai summoned sand monsters to clean and organize everything, but he left the entrance room empty, with the empty crates lined up along the walls. Kai collapsed, exhausted on one of the sofas. He was definitely going to like it here.

 **Sorry it's short. I PROMISE I will upload the next chapter by Saturday. So until next time. BYE BYE!**


	6. Sifting Sands chapter 6

**Alright, listen (or read) up. Ok, so, I've been getting a bunch of rude emails and guest reviews, all telling me that it's after Saturday. Yes, I am aware. But I was busy. With school, chores, and hanging out with the littles (what I call my younger siblings). So, I'll say it. I am sorry for not uploading on Saturday, but I bet my fanfiction career, that I post more and more often, than a majority of the people on this website. And I sure as heck post more than you guest users combined. So keep your mouth shut, and eyes peeled, because the story is here NOW, and the next chapter comes soon. No longer will I name the date when the next chapter comes out. Sure, when I tell you guys stuff like that, I'm never on time, but I am close to that time. But no more of it, it's done. Anyways, I want to thank all of you guys for reading and supporting this story, you guys rock! And I just want to say thanks, even you guys who gave me those rude reviews, that jut means you guys want to see more of this. But enough of my babbling, let's get on with the story.**

 **Jump City, 7.59 pm….**

Kai's eyes fluttered open to look around.

"Hmm, I think its late evening", he thought. Well, I had to wake up eventually. But first," he turned on the TV, "I'll check the news."

"Are you tired of being" started a commercial, "We interrupt this broadcast with breaking news! Cinderblock and Plasmus have joined together and are wreaking havoc! Stay away from the northern parts of Jump City. The casualties are estimated to be in the ten to fifteen thousand ranges."

"What if I go and I die?" Kai contemplated. No," thought another part of his brain, "I'm going, no matter what could happen.

And with that, he ran up the basement stairs, into the main storage room, and out the warehouse doors.

….

The streets were covered with glass. And rocks. And purple goo. But… mostly glass. Kai walked along the roof tops to avoid it, all the while looking for the two giants.

"They should be here, and if the Titans got them, well, they couldn't."

He felt a rumble beneath him.

"Oh, cra-"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Plasmus both burst out of the ground surrounding the building Kai was standing on. Plasmus shot a stream of acid at the rooftop. Kai jumped up and landed on a stream of sand.

"You're gonna have to be faster than-UGN!"Cinderblock had come up behind and knocked Kai to the glass covered street.

…..flashback…...

Kai awoke on pile of glass. He was bleeding badly, just about everywhere. The area was still filled with smoke, and fire, but Kai could just barely make out a figure, it was his mom! He hurriedly ran towards what looked like his mom, and it was. But she was made of blood tinted glass.

"Impressive, isn't it?" asked a voice from behind.

"Dad, is that you?" asked Kai.

"Don't seem so surprised" said Kai's father, Jonah, a man of about thirty, with a bald head gleaming blue eyes, and a height of about five feet six inches. He was wearing a black trench coat, blue jeans, and black shades. "When I learned about this dimension's stockpile of gold, well, I couldn't help but wonder, 'I'm already married to the queen of this world, maybe I could get some perks'. Well, I was wrong, so I decided; drastic measures had to be taken."

"But, I don't understand, why did you leave, I thought-"

"That I was a trader? Well, you thought wrong. When I was gone, I looked for ways to defeat you sand demons, and last week, I found one. I would launch an attack, forcing your kind into Sifting Sands form. And when everyone did, well," he tapped on Kai's crystalized body, "you can see what happened."

" _Boss"_ said a voice on Jonah's receiver. _"The gold is loaded up, sir, we're moving out."_

"And I'm afraid I have to go. I'll see you never."

Kai looked up as Jonah walked off. "I'll find you, and you will pay for what you've done. Do you hear me? You'll pay, along with everyone else like you!"

And Jonah left Kai, with nothing but anger, and glass wounds.

…end flashback….

Kai managed to open his eyes. He was surrounded in goo, rock, and glass. The Titans were nowhere in sight. Plasmus and Cinderblock were now fighting, wait, was that, Demetra?

Kai boosted himself up on a pillar of sand to get a better look. It was. He didn't know how she was doing, but knew she needed help.

"Hey, Demetra, how's it going?"

"Who? Wait, what?! You again?"

"Yep, and, might I say, you are rocking that outfit!"

Demetra was wearing what looked like a super suit consisting of a flared fiery skirt, knee high red boots, with inch high heels, and an orange crop top shirt.

"Whatever, mind telling me what the heck I going on?" she said as she finally knocked back the two rampaging goliaths.

"Well, I don't know, and the Titans aren't here. I think maybe they're off on some other world mission. So, do you think, we should, team up?"

Demetra sighed. "Just this once."

"Okay then," Kai began, "What's the plan?"

"You take Cinderblock, I'll take Plasmus."

"Seems legit, let's do this."

Kai shot several jets of sand to wrap around Cinderblock. The attack worked, and Cinderblock was paralyzed. Demetra seemed to have an easy time With Plasmus, psychically knocking him into a deep sleep.

" _N-Not, s-so f-fast!"_ cried an electronic voice, none other than Overload. Overload shot two jets of electricity at both Demetra and Kai, knocking them both to the ground.

"You're gonna regret that!" screamed Demetra.

"Yeah, what she said!" added Kai.

Both of their attacks failed. Kai's sand was crystalized the second it touched Overload, and Demetra had no power over his robotic mind. Two more electric jolts, and Kai and Demetra were on the ground, unconscious.

" _S-Slade,"_ began Overload into a receiver, _"w-we have the b-brats."_

Slade stood, looking at several monitors. "Finally, new candidates for a spot as my apprentice."

 **Alright, that was chapter 6. I hope you're enjoying this story so far, and if you for some reason aren't, let me know in a review, I am open to criticism. So, yeah, that wraps up this chapter I will try to have the next chapter up by Saturday to Monday. BYE BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Look, I'm sorry I haven't been uploading very lately. I've kind of been busy lately. But I'm here now. I don't really have a paragraph long banter this chapter, so let's just get right to the story. By the way, I'm really sorry for not uploading on the day I said I would, but no rude emails this time.**

When Kai woke up, he could not remember anything. His head felt like it was being pounded by a sledge hammer. He saw a girl in a strange suit, Demetra.

"Kai, are you okay?" asked Demetra.

Kai nodded. They were in a dark room, rusty steel walls, and double, elevator style sliding steel doors.

"How are we going to get out?" Kai finally spoke.

"I don't know do you have any sand on you?" came the reply.

Kai shook his head. "No, I've been brushed clean. Whoever captured us knows what we can do."

"You can say that again, I can't get a psychic link outside these walls."

"Well, we're definitely in trouble."

After a few minutes of complete silence, Demetra perked up.

"Kai, we're not dead."

"Yeah, I can see that."

"No, but that means that they have some use for us, whoever captured us."

"Okay, your point?"

"They have to come for us eventually, right?"

Kai simply nodded.

"Then I say, when someone comes through that door, we jump them."

Kai looked at her. "And then what?"

"Then I use my powers, and use him to get us out of here."

Kai chuckled. "Well, you do have a way with ideas, so let the waiting begin."

A couple hours passed, and they waited in silence, until Kai had had enough.

"Not that this silence isn't great and all, but, twenty questions?"

Demetra sighed. "Go ahead."

"How long have you been pregnant?"

Demetra's eyes widened. "How'd you know?"

Kai chuckled again. "I saw some baby bottles in the kitchen cupboard, as well as low fat powdered baby milk in the fridge. So how long and how did you get pregnant?"

"Um, it was, before Rose, a long time back; I don't want to talk about it."

"So, how have you not had any… issues while…?"

"Beating on criminals? Well, I use my powers to remain unstressed, physically, and somewhat mentally. But enough of me, there's this one thing I've been wondering about you since that night I kicked your _."

"Ask away."

"Are you human?"

Kai looked up. "What?"

"That night we fought, anyone could see that you completely turned into sand. Blood was everywhere. What are you?"

Kai sighed, and hesitated. It was sand demon law that a sand demon could never reveal their true nature to anyone human. His mother, the queen of the sand demons, was the only and last person to break that rule.

"Uh, my race, we lived in a pocket dimension, filled with beaches, and deserts. Sand demons, we lived in peace, you know? We all had differences, but we were still sand demons."

"What, what happened to the peace?" asked Demetra.

"My father happened. We sand demons, we had immeasurable amounts of gold. And my mother was in charge of all of it. My father, he disappeared, an came back a while later, and stole all of it, and the lives of all the sand demons lives too."

 _BEEP BLOOP BOOP BEEP_ came a noise outside the two doors.

Quickly, the two sprang to opposite sides of said doors.

 _WHOOOSH_ , the doors opened.

They waited for what felt like forever, but was really just a few seconds. And then, walking through the doorways…

 **I know, it's a cliffhanger and a short chapter. But that was kind of the plan. Anyways, that's all I have to say. BYE BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry I'm so late on the upload. I'm here now though. So yeah, here the story is.**

… and in walked a man, of slightly over five feet tall. He wore a jet black leather jacket, with ripped blue denim jeans. Dark brown shades were perched atop of his jet black hair. The man filled the room with the stench o spoiled rich boy, and expensive hair gel.

"Sebastian De Luca." Demetra spat out in shock, so much so, she couldn't find the will to tell Kai when to attack.

"Aw, what's the matter, Dems, did you miss me?" mocked Sebastian in a Northern Pacific accent.

Kai didn't know what Demetra's deal with this guy was, but he was going to escape.

"Not so fast!" Sebastian said, pulling out two Gen4 glocks.

"What do you want from us, Sebastian?" Demetra asked, coming out of her trance.

"Hmm, let's see, what could I possibly want from you two? Ah yes, you two are going to rob a bank for me, stealing five million dollars in cash."

"Fat chance getting us to agree." Kai said sarcastically.

"Oh, but you will agree, or Demetra's beloved girlfriend will be killed."

"No she won't," began a monotonous voice from the doorway, "in fact I was just having a look around this place. All your minions are taken care of."

The three, Demetra, Kai, and Sebastian looked to see a man, over six feet tall, bulked up with red and black body armor, with various pouches, bullet chains, holsters, grenades, swords, knives, and guns draped all over. He wore a helmet, half red, half black, the black side which did not have an eye slit.

Sebastian held up his dual Gen4 glocks in his trembling hands, and pointed them at the man in the doorway. "Listen pal, just back off, and nobody will get hurt!"

"I suggest you take your own advice."

Sebastian was drenched in sweat by now, and hyperventilating. Suddenly, he collapsed to the ground.

Kai was amazed. "Uh, thanks, but who are you?"

"My friends can call me Slade, my enemies can call me Deathstroke. I have been watching you two ever since your arrivals to Jump City, and I like what I see; potential.

Demetra and Kai looked at each other. Slade had saved them from Sebastian.

"Here," Slade began, giving both of them a circular shaped device with a S shaped button, "if you're ever in trouble, just press that button, and I'll be there.

Demetra was still skeptical. What if the device was a tracker? She did not have time to inspect It however.

KABOOOOOOOMMMM!

Slade looked out of the doorway, to the left hallway, where the exit of the warehouse basement was. An unmistakable bird shaped explosive just blew up a near indestructible steel door.

"TITANS, GO!"

 **Okay, okay, I know, this chapter is really short. But I need the cliffhanger to make a climactic event next chapter, so bear with me. Anyways, if you like this, go check out my blog, which will have some more info o all my stuff.**


	9. Sifting Sands 09

**I am really sorry that I haven't posted for a while. But here it is, chapter nine of Sifting Sands**

Robin was the first one to jump through the doorway into the hall, which was about ten feet wide, and twelve feet tall. He was brandishing a staff in one green gloved hand, and three birdarangs in another.

Raven and Starfire came in, floating in the air behind the boy wonder. Starfire prepared a starbolt in each hand, while Raven's eyes started glowing.

"Oh ho ho yeah! We finally got you right where we want you!" yelled Beast Boy as he entered the hall.

"That's right grass stain" Cyborg said, following the changeling, his signature sonic cannon humming.

"Listen" Robin began, " I know we don't exactly have the best history, Kai, but you don't want to get mixed up with that guy he's dangerous."

"Oh yeah, right. LIKE I WOULD BELIEVE THE PERSON WHO WAS BEATING UP AN INOCCENT, AND CHASED ME!" Kai yelled.

"Damnit Kai, can't you see that we're trying to help-" Robin was cut of mid sentence. Kai had picked up the dual Gen4 glocks that had fallen out of the now unconscious Sebastian's hands.

"Whoa, dude, let's talk about this!" Beast Boy said, cautiously backing away. At that moment, Kai opened fire.

"TITANS, GOOOOOOOO!"

Beast Boy morphed into a tiger, Starfire began throwing starbolts, Cyborg shot his sonic cannon, while Raven teleported Robin a couple of yards away from Kai.

"HYAAAA, HUGH, NYA!" Robin grunted as he tried to hit Kai with his bow staff.

 _BLAM BLAM BLAM_ went gunshots from the dual glocks, but Robin jumped, and threw down smoke pellets. Just a second later, five starbolts hit Kai, feeling like boiling hot, weightless basketballs.

"ROBIN! I got the sonic if you got the boom!" Cyborg yelled, to which Robin nodded.

 _WHIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOUUUU_ , whined the sonic cannon. The timing had to be perfect, because sound travels faster than a birdarang, Robin had to throw it a few seconds before Cyborg fired. If the timing was off, the move wouldn't work.

"B-b-b-b BOOYA!" Cyborg yelled enthusiastically, the sonic cannon blast following just a few inches behind Robin's birdarang. Suddenly, two huge bags flew right over Kai's head. Bags full of sand.

Kai immediately shot the two bags, bursting sand everywhere. The sand hadn't a chance to hit the floor, however, as one bag's worth of sand became a shield from the sonic boom, while another bag's worth slammed all five Titans into the wall of the hallway corner.

"Yes Kai, do it," began Slade, "it's these kids of people who are responsible for what happened to your mother!"

Kai dropped the sand.

"What? Why did you stop?"

Kai clenched his teeth, the sand all around was beginning to boil. "I... I never told you anything about that."

It was then Slade realized his fatal mistake.

Tendrils of sand swirled all around Slade, occasionally slicing him or hitting him.

"What… what did you know about that day, about my mother?"

Now the tendrils were ripping and piercing into Slade.

"Go ahead, kill me, I don't care. I'm not even here."

 _KRYK KLAK SHLEK BOOOOOOOOM!_ The Slade-bot self-destructed, right then and there.

Kai fell to the ground. His teeth still clenched, sand swirling around, but it began to die down. Robin and the other four had finished brushing the sand off themselves.

"Ahem," began Raven, of all people, in her usual monotonous voice "you know, there's an old saying, the enemy of your enemy is your friend."

"Dude, Raven, tell me you are not getting at what I think you are getting at." Beast Boy said.

"Friend Robin, should we…?" Starfire trailed off.

Robin sighed, and took a minute to contemplate the situation. Kai could be a powerful ally, and a devastating enemy. Plus, having Kai on their team would give them some valuable info. Reaching into his utility belt, Robin pulled out a spare communicator.

"Well, um, Kai? How would you like to be a temporary to permanent member of the Titans?"

 **I think I'll leave it at that for this chapter. Again, I AM REALLY SORRY for the late update. I will be working hard now to make sure stuff gets uploaded on time. But, yeah, that's all for now. Oh, sorry, that's what I'm supposed to say for my blog BYE BYE is what I'm supposed to say for this. BY BYE!**


End file.
